Creer?
by Jacky Fischer
Summary: Que tanto estas dispuesto a creer, acaso crees en cielo,crees en el vinculo mistico casi magico que puedes compartir con tu alma gemela, crees en la vida mas haya de la muerte?. Isabella no es completamente feliz siente que algo le hace falta a pesar de tener una hermosa familia.. descubre como apesar de ser adoptada puedes ser feliz y encontrar el amor gracias a algo tan magico
1. Chapter 1

Que tanto estas dispuesto a creer, acaso crees en cielo,crees en el vinculo mistico casi magico que puedes compartir con tu alma gemela, crees en la vida mas haya de la muerte?.

**Isabella Historia**

Esa misma pregunta se hacia Isabella cada mañana al levantarse a sus 20 años después de haber terminado el instituto con la gran aventura de empezar la universidad de Darmounth. Aun asi sentía como después de todo ese tiempo sentía que le faltaba algo esa chispa de vida esa pequeña esperanza que nos lleva anhelar la felicidad el calor y el amor ella había sido huérfana hasta sus 5 años donde una linda pareja la había adoptado amaba a sus padres adoptivos y a sus hermanas también al igual que sus hermanos le habían dado todo amor sutento y le habían enseñado lo feliz que se puede llegar hacer con el amor de familia pero ella aun asi no podía serlo completamente sentía como si la mitad de su alma hubiera sido arrancada como si muy dentro de ella supiera que le faltaba algo. Y ahora ahí estaba ella lista para mudarse junto a su hermana Tanya ella había sido su única amiga desde que tiene uso de razón estuvieron juntas en el orfanato y juntas las habían adoptado a ellas junto a Irina y Kate al igual que Seht, Jared y Embry. Si eran una gran familia unida y amorosa sus padres Eleazar y Carmen eran buenos con una gran cadenas de hoteles pero por desgracia Carmen nunca pudo tener hijos propios y al ser una pareja casada con los medios para mantener a hijos adoptivos no se les hizo muy difícil adoptar y asi llegaron Kate y Paul eran los mayores de la misma edad a punto de casarse, asi depues llego Irina y Jared 2 años menores que sus hermanos mayores apunto de terminar la universidad y solo meses después llego Seth con un año menos que solo le falta un unos pocos años para titularse como cirujano para poder titularse como un gran cirujano y al final las pequeñas consentidas para todos no solo para sus padres pues eran las pequeñas Isabella o como sus padres y hermanos la llamban Bella y Tanya o Tany como la llamaban su amorosa familia. A pesar de la gran diferencia física de Bella y Tanya eran muy unidad y por supuesto al ser tan unidas su carácter era muy parecido pues a pesar de que Bella gustaba mas por leer y la música clásica, el entusiasmo por la moda de Tanya se le había pegado y al ir al instituto todos dudan que fueran hermanas pues Tanya toda unas social hablaba con todos al contrario de Bella que era feliz por los pasillos con un libro en la mano que ni cuenta se daba que los chicos del instituto babeaban por ella durante el instituto no había nunca tenido novio ni salido con nadie ello no lo quería solo necesitaba estudiar y divertirse. Solo se daban cuenta que eran hermanas cuando ellas se presentaban con las porristas pues las dos eran sexys por naturaleza al verlas juntas con los uniformes era como miraban las similitudes y por supuesto que las dos eran unas fieras cuando se metían con ellas como cuando Benjamin le rompió el corazón a Tanya engañándola con Lauren Bella le rompió la nariz de un puñetazo. Bella no era ninguna timida tampoco era persona frágil aunque lo pareciera ella muy bien podía romperle la cabeza al capitán de futbol si trataba de besarla a la fuerza todo esa era Bella tal vez no sentía la felicidad completa pero había aprendido a vivir asi y amar incondicionalmente asu familia y había aprendido a no sentir jamás inferior solo por el hecho de ser adoptada y todo gracias a su familia y hermana Tanya por eso estaba muy emocionada con ser toda universitaria.


	2. Chapter 2

Que tanto estas dispuesto a creer, acaso crees en cielo,crees en el vinculo mistico casi magico que puedes compartir con tu alma gemela, crees en la vida mas haya de la muerte?.

**Edward Historia y como comenzó todo**

Edward Cullen un chico lindo tierno y cariñoso con una novia que amaba había terminado el instituto junto a sus hermanos. Esme Cullen y Carlisle Cullen eran una pareja bastante acomodada llena de amor y comodidades pero no todo puede ser bendiciones en esta vida pues después de que Esme perdiera a su primer bebe su cuerpo ya no pudo concebir ninguno Esme se sumio en una depresión mortal por lo que Carlisle busco la manera de que su esposa tuviera esa gran familia que ella tanto quería por tal razón inicio los tramites de adopción Esme al enterarse que su esposo había hecho todo para que ella se sintiera viva otra vez puso todo de su parte y en seguida se recupero para la llegada de sus pequeños asi Nahuel Y Charlotte llegaron asus vidas eran los mayores después llegaron las mellizas Rosalie y Alice unos meses después Natallie Y Demitri y por ultimo Edward Rosalie y Alice solo eran unos meses mayores a Natallie y Demitri al igual que Edward por eso estos cinco habían hido todo el instituto juntos. Esme y Carlisle al ver su familia completa estaban extasiados de felicidad le dieron todo su amor y confianza a esos pequeños. Edward no podía pedir mas a la vida tenia una familia que amaba y una novia hermosa que hasta ahora era su mayor felicidad no podía pedir algo mas a la vida había terminado el instituto y estaba mas que listo para la universidad se marcharia a Londres al lado de su amada ya que ella quería estudiar diseño y que mejor que Londres para hacerlo además no pensaba dejarla la amaba y estaba decidido a convertirla en su esposa en un futuro no muy lejano ella era todo lo que soño en una mujer era tierna delicada frágil amorosa muy bondadosa y claro guapísima físicamente era una de las chicas mas guapas y populares del instituto al igual que el y sus hermanos. El dia de su graduación llego estaban todos festejando pues al dia siguiente Edward y su novia Marie se marcharían a Londres asi que estaban los 5 hermanos y Marie en un lujoso restaurante de port angeles cenando para después continuar su fiesta en la casa de lo Cullen todo era risas y recuerdos placenteron de la época que dejaban atrás.

La cena había terminado todo salian para marcharse a casa cada uno traia su coche ya que no quería extender mucho la fiesta por el viaje que Edward y Marie realizarían ya se dirigían asus autos cuando Edward se percato que había olvido su móvil en el mesa donde habían cenado asi que le dijo a Marie que siguiera que en un momento la alcanzaba.

Pero en ese momento es cuando la vida te presenta el juego mas cruel de que tan solo en unos segundos todo tu futuro se vuelve incierto por lo que solo Rosalie pudo gritar el nombre de su hermano cuand escucho el rechinido de neumáticos y giro el rostro para ver que un vehiculo se dirigía hacia Marie sin contro alguno todo paso en un instante en el que todos reian y ahora Edward salía a toda prisa al escuchar el grito desgarrados de su hermana y el estruendo de metal chocando y al salir la escena que la vida le presenta hace que el corazón del pobre joven se desgarre de tal manera que pareciera que esta hecho de papel y ahí su amada tendida aun metro de donde se encontraba su auto por el impacto que resivio al ser embestida por el auto de un conductor inresponsable

Edward corrió hacia ella gritando a sus hermanos que llamaran a una ambulancia llego a su lado le tomo la mano estaba mas que lastimada sangraba y su respiración era dificultosa pero aun asi la mirada de Marie no era de dolo ni agonia al contrario tenia una mirada llena de paz y amor que dirigía a su príncipe azul todo un chico sacado de sus sueños no le queda mucho tiempo tenia que decirle a su amado que fuera feliz que ella se marcaharia feliz pues el tiempo a su lado había sido lo mejor de su vida no se arrepentía de haberle entregado su corazón y asi con el poco aliento y fuerza que le queda alzo su mano temblorosa al rostro de su príncipe de ojos verdes y le dijo-

-Ha llegado el momento amor mio pero no te preocupes no tengo miedo pues he vivido y he conocido el amor a tu lado se feliz cariño es hora de devolver eso que tome hace tanto tiempo - la voz de Marie era amorosa firme sin ningún tono de terror por lo que le avecinaba después de la muerte

-No Marie no hables asi por favor no puedes dejarme todo estará bien la ambulancia ya viene resiste amor- el príncipe de ojos verdes le decía con el nudo en la garganta pues no podía dejarla ir

-Cariño a llegado mi tiempo no hay ya mas tiempo eso que no es mio debe ser devuelto por eso escuchame tienes que ser feliz lo deseo mi vida deseo ver nuevamente sonreir ver esos ojos verdes con su brillo que me enamoro no dejes que mi partida oscuresca tu corazón vida mia- en ese momento el príncipe de ojos verdes ya no había podido retener las lagrimas lloraba con el alma destrozada.

-Marie no por favor princesa escuchame no puedes hacerme esto tu tienes que vivir para convertirte en mi esposa en la madre de mis hijos recuerda todo nuestro futuro que hemos planeado no puedes simplemente irte- la voz del príncipe era algo que a los ojos de esta narradora era la mas triste y desgarradora que había escuchado podía sentirse el dolor de la perdida en el aire

-Lo siento cariño pero el futuro no siempre sigue los designios de lo planeado me hubiera encantado ser tu esposa pero debes seguir mi amor Edward la vida se me acaba

-Como me pides que sea feliz si tu eres mi felicidad no podre hacerlo Marie por favor no me dejes solo quedate conmigo mi corazón no lo soportara-lloraba el joven de ojos verdes suplicando asu amada que no muriera

-Lo logras mi amor tu seras feliz por eso te pido no te cierres tu sabras el dia que llegue otra vez a tu vida el amor solo recuerda esto y cuando lo escuches lo sabras "Cuando mi voz calle con la muerte mi corazón te seguirá hablando" solo recuérdalo y no dejes que se vaya nuevamente de tu lado solo recuerda esas palabras Te amo Edward – y asi la joven bajo su mano del rostro de su amado y mirando al cielo recito nuevamente- "Cuando mi voz calle con la muerte mi corazón te seguirá hablando" ahora estoy lista- la joven de ojos chocolates los cerro para no volverlos abrir en esta vida.

EN OTRO PARTE DEL MUNDO EL DESTINO ENTRELAZO LA VIDA FUTURA DE OTRA JOVEN

Isabella se encontraba con su hermana en New Hampshire (Ohio) su viaje lo habían adelantado pues querían conocer el estado antes de comenzar la universidad y también disfrutar de clubes y todo lo que podiera ofrecerle las capitales vecinas en ese momento se encontraban en la acera esperando el pase peatonal Tanya fue la primera en cruzar pues Bella se entretuvo buscando su móvil en el bolso cuando alzo la vista noto que un auto venia a toda prisa y no disminuía la velocidad hiba directamente hacia su hermana Bella corrió y empujo a su hermana sin tener la oportunidad de correr ella y asi el auto embistió contra el cuerpo de Isabella la alzo bastante alto para caer inconsiente la pobre chica. El auto fue aparar al poste mas cercano en un intento de recuperar el control.

Tanya se levanto pues cuando su hermana la empujo cayo, corrió hacia su herman la visión de su hermana la atemorizo estaba boca arriba sangrando demasiado e inconsiente saco su móvil inmediatamente y llamo al ambulancia aunque algunos espectadores que se dieron cuenta del accidente ya lo había hecho. Tanya era un manojo de nervios estaba llorando desconsoladamente su hermanita había salvadola empujándola y poniendo en riesgo su propia vida como podía haber hecho eso no podía ser asi su hermanita no podía pasarle nada pues ella moriría si algo le pasaba ya había llamado a toda su familia y hermanos todos habían dicho que tomarian el primer vuelo no tardarían en llegar y asi Tanya después de 3 horas de espera aun no tenia noticias de su hermana y ya estaba mas que histérica cuando escucho

-Tanya hija dios mis que paso como estas que te han dicho de Bella- llego su padre abrazandola y Tanya de derrumbo en sus brazos les explico a todos que ya habían llegado asu lado como Bella la había salvado del auto empujándola y que no tuvo tiempo de correr por la velocidad del auto los padres de Bella preguntaron por su estado y lo único que le decían era que esperara al doctor que en ese momento estaban atendiendo a su hija –


	3. Chapter 3

Que tanto estas dispuesto a creer, acaso crees en cielo,crees en el vinculo mistico casi magico que puedes compartir con tu alma gemela, crees en la vida mas haya de la muerte?.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN ALGUNA SALA DE EMERGENCIA

Bella se sentía pesada no podía abrir los ojos le dolia todo el cuerpo y sentía como una oscuridad turbia y atemorizante la envolvía cada vez mas llevándola a una inconsiencia en paz y sin dolor y asi sin mas la oscuridad la envolvía alejando toda pesadez y dolor de su cuerpo sentía una paz inmensa cuando empezó a ver a lo lejos una luz muy brillante sintiendo como esa luz la jalaba camino hacia ella al estar cada vez mas cerca de luz pudo divisar una figura de una joven mujer que al verla podía decirse que era de la edad de Bella y cuando estuvo enfrente se dio cuenta que eran algo parecidas tenial el mismo tono de piel al igual que el tono de cabello la única diferencia era el tono de sus ojos pues el de la joven al frente era chocolates y los de Bella eran azules pero en lo demás eran parecidas, Bella la miraba confuso que estaba haciendo ahí estaría muerta seria ella un angel estaba muy concentrada en sus pensamiento hasta que …

-Hola hermanita- que! Como la había llamado esa mujer hermana? Como era eso posible no debería estar muerta o soñando –

-No hermanita no estas soñando soy Marie Swan y tu eres mi hermanita hubiera deseado conocernos en otras circunstancias pero a veces los designios de la vida no son lo que esperábamos- Bella aun la miraba en estado de shok pues no nunca había escuchado ese nombre ni cuando estaba en el orfanato

-Si lo se hermanita es un poco confuso pero te lo explicare lo mas rápido posible ok- Bella solo pudo asentir pues la voz no le salía

-Tu eres mi hermana somos hijas de Renne y Charlie Swan nacimos el 13 de septiembre ese dia Renne Swan dio a luz a unas lindas mellizas que somos nosotras lo que nuestros padres no esperaban es que en ese hospital estuvieran trabajando algunas enfermeras que se dedicaban a robar pequeños bebes por desgracia esa suerte le toco a nuestra madre ya que tu fuiste la victima de esas enfermeras ambiciosas de dinero- Bella no podía con esa información era demasiada

-Lo se lo se hermanita es mucho para ti pero solo te puedo decir que nuestro padres te buscaron por todas partes mama lloraba cada vez que miraba nuestra única fotografía juntas pero bueno hermana eso tendras que investigar tu mismas ya que no nos queda mucho tiempo asi que escucha con atención- Bella forzó a su cerebro a funcionar para poder escuchar a la joven que se decía su hermana

-En estos momentos estoy aquí por si haz muerto pero para ti aun no es tu tiempo yo ese dia el que nacimos sin querer tome algo que te pertenecía y ahora estoy aquí para devolvértelo ya que mi tiempo si se ha acabado solo qiero que vuelvas haya con esa familia que tanto te ama que por fin puedas der feliz

-T..tu tu haz muer-to?-pregunto Bella con nerviosismo en la voz

-Si hermana he muerto pero no te pongas triste yo vivi fui feliz mas de lo que pude imaginal y también me enamore pero estoy aquí para que ahora tu viva seas feliz y te enamores asi que te devolveré lo que un dia te quite sin intención-

En ese momento Marie tomo algo de su pecho era una luz cegadora demasiado brillante pero no molesta al contrario te cautivaba y te obligaba a seguir viéndola esa luz Marie la dirigía a su hermana Bella y la coloco en su pecho Bella vio como esa luz pentraba su pecho y cada vez que esa luz se adentraba en ella sentía como ese vacio desaparecia se sentía completa por fin y alzo la vista hacia su hermana..

-Bueno eso esta hecho hermana tu ahora tienes lo que te pertenecia por derecho y ahora solo quiero que recuerdes estas palabras "Cuando mi voz calle con la muerte mi corazón te seguirá hablando" y el dia que salgan de tus labios ese dia será el dia que conoscas la felicidad completa nunca las olvides recuerdalas , hermanita jamás dejes de ser quien eres lucha por lo quieres aunque a veces pienses que no vale la pena nunca dejes de luchar ahora tengo que irme hermana se feliz y recuérdame como un sueño de otoño hermanita te amo y nos veremos dentro de un futuro muy pero muy lejana ahora vuelve hermana – y asi Marie se dirigió a la luz desapareció por ella y fue cuando Bella volvió a sentir ese jaloneo que la llevaba de regreso

Cuando regreso en su cuerpo ese dolor y esa oscuridad que sentía ya no era la misma estaba en paz todo lo que paso lo sentiaa como un sueño solo en ese momento sentio como la inconsencia la vencia otra vez solo qu e esta vez no era la misma solo era un sueño profundo y asi Bella se durmió soñando con las palabras de su hermana "Cuando mi voz calle con la muerte mi corazón te seguirá hablando"que significara que es lo que el futuro le tendrá preparado


End file.
